Darkest Part of Fate
by Light in the Dark 2.0
Summary: Nagisa has lived a normal human life for 17 years, but after an alien showing up telling her she's a "Saiyan", she starts thinking and behaving like a Saiyan. And that includes taking life.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, it's Juli! I'm back with another story, and hopefully it's rather...interesting. This is one that my friend Broly Kai (Check her out if you haven't already, her stories are great!) And I made (and we're still making it, we're doing a filler arc right now lol) after I decided my OC needed a backstory, badly. Most OCs have their place in the dbz timeline, but mine didn't exactly fit...this is just a rewrite of what I had before, I barely got past the first fight lol. Anyways...here it is. Hope you guys enjoy!

P.S. Although this is my OC's story, she will not be the hero, but it will still be told in her point of view. Just a little side note.

P.P.S. "Talking", 'Thinking' *Timeskip*

P.P.P.S. Shout out to Dragonball787 for helping me get around posting without a laptop! I REALLY owe ya one! ;D

Now let's get started :D

Chapter 1: Meet the heroine! Nagisa is just a regular human?

'Damn...I wish something interesting happens in my life one day...my life right now is boring...' a 17 year old girl thought to herself as she was sitting in an average classroom at West City High School. She definitely wasn't an honors student, but she was far from an idiot. And she seemed to take an interest in martial arts, she had no physical strength whatsoever. But there was something about her that seemed...a bit off. She was very pretty, it almost seemed...inhuman. She knew it, too. Who wouldn't resist the piercing brown eyes, or the soft black hair? Even if she's one of the shortest people in the entire junior class, standing at an ultimate height of exactly 5'2, it didn't stop people from staring at her. Which really got on her nerves. Seriously.

The bell rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. 'What? Oh yeah...' she grabbed her books and headed for the parking lot, where two of her friends were waiting for her. Mika, a blonde airhead who always wore a panda beanie and had bright green eyes, and Ayame, a tall girl with dark blue hair, serious blue eyes and she was never seen without wearing glasses.

"There you are, Nagisa." Ayame smiled a bit. "I was wondering where you were."

"Eh, sorry. I was lost in thought, something just keeps distracting me." Nagisa answered.

"Like Kyo?" Mika asked with a smirk.

"No! Not like Kyo!" She blushed heavily. "I have to worry more about my grades, not some boy!"

Kyo had been her long time crush for a while now. He was tall, standing at 6'1, almost an exact foot taller than her, and he had short brown hair that he grew out a bit, and orange eyes.

"Mika, actually be serious for once. If you keep acting like that you'll get a worse grade in your math class. You're barely pulling a C." Ayame scolded.

"Ayame, cut me some slack. You're too serious."

"Guys, guys, cut out the fighting..." Nagisa started. She really didn't want them to start fighting again, but it was most likely going to happen. They're pretty much polar opposites. Hell, the only thing they have in common is that they're both females.

"Yeah, I don't wanna waste my breath on you..." Ayame muttered.

"What was that?!"

Nagisa wasn't paying attention to them anymore for some reason. Probably because she knew that stopping them would be useless. Or maybe because Kyo just walked by and looked at her, causing her to blush madly.

"Nagisa? Nagisaaaaa?" Mika's attempts to snap her out of her trance were deemed useless when Nagisa didn't even acknowledge her. "Nagisa!"

"What, what?" Nagisa asked, snapping back to reality.

"If you're gonna stare at him you might as well go talk to him!"

"But..." Nagisa would never admit it, but she wasn't the best at talking to boys. Even if she was pretty, and a lot of boys DID like her, she always screws up her chances of being with them by saying the wrong things. What would make this any different?

"But nothing! You're talking to him and that's final!" Mika gave Nagisa a light, more forceful than light, shove. And the worst possible thing happened. Nagisa bumped into Kyo.

"Oh, hey Nagisa."

"H-Hey Kyo."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, n-nothing..."

"Oh, okay. Because, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend."

Her eyes widened and she started blushing worse than before. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. Unless you already have plans."

"N-No, I'd be happy to hang out with you."

"Alright. See you later tonight." He smiled a bit before walking off.

"Bye..." She seemed to be in a daze, not believing what just happened.

"Nagisa!"

"Hm?" She turned around and her eyes met Mika's bright green ones.

"So what happened?"

"O-oh, it was nothing..." She started blushing.

"Bullshit! You're telling me what happened!"

"Okay...Kyo asked me to hang out with him today after school. We might have to move our movie night to next weekend, sorry Mika..."

"Hey, that's fine! A hot guy is much better than a movie night." She smiled widely. "Good job!"

"Right..." Nagisa didn't seem to think so. 'I do like him, and he might like me, but if I say the wrong thing it's over!'

*Later that day*

'Where is he? He's kinda late...' Nagisa thought to herself. Since they were hanging out, she didn't really worry about dressing up too much. Just a white sweatshirt and black skinny jeans, and her favorite boots, just some black combat boots.

Just then, someone showed up in her front yard.

'Oh, he has a Corvette...nice.'

She walked into the yard. "Hey Kyo."

She was starting to regret the way she was dressed when she saw him. He was wearing a nice plaid shirt and a bow tie, khakis, and nice dress shoes. Much better than how she was dressed.

"Hey. You ready?"

"I just thought of something, maybe I should change my clothes..."

"What makes you say that? You look fine." 'And kind of cute.'

"No, no, I'll be back..." She turned to walk back in the house, but he grabbed her wrist gently to stop her.

"You look fine. Really." He smiled and gently pulled her to his car.

"Kay..." 'He must really have some money...' She thought to herself.

"What would you like to do?" He asked as he put the key in the ignition and revved up the engine.

"Hm...how about a movie?"

"Sure, I'm up for that."

"Kay." She smiled a bit. 'Hopefully I won't screw up...'

AN: Yes I know this is an odd start for a DBZ story but this is necessary for what's happening in the next chapter. Which might end up surprising a few people. Anyways, I'm not gonna spoil. Bye guys :D ~Juli


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all who gave feedback, I really appreciate it!

"Talking", 'thinking', *timeskip*

Chapter 2: An alien appears! The mystery man happens to know Nagisa?

"I am never watching another horror movie ever again..." Nagisa walked out of the movie theater with Kyo. They watched a pretty scary movie,and it terrified the hell out of Nagisa. It was probably going to make her stay up much later than she wanted, and when she fell asleep, she would leave the light on.

Kyo looked at her. "Was that too scary for you? I'm sorry, Nagisa." 'Well, I'm not watching any more scary movies with her...hell, it made me jump a few times.'

"Don't be sorry, I still had fun..." Her voice was slightly hoarse from her screaming so much. "Even though I was the only one that screamed at the most obvious jumpscare in the movie." She cracked a small smile.

"Yeah...that was hilarious." He smirked, causing her to stare at him with a blank look on her face.

"Yeah...sure it was..."

"I'm kidding."

"Oh." She blushed bright red.

He smiled at her. "We still have time, want me to take you home?"

"Sure..." But she wasn't listening to him. She was too busy staring into those fabulous bright orange orbs.

He noticed she was looking straight into his eyes and smiled. 'Damn...I could really fall for her...' He thought and looked back into her dark eyes. 'She's really cute...'

Neither of them noticed it, but they were both leaning close to each other. Slowly...ever so slowly...

He kissed her first. It caused her to widen her eyes and blush heavily. It was so soft, so sweet...causing her to kiss him back. She smiled. He tasted like strawberries. They were both so into the moment of the kiss they didn't even a notice a strange man fall from the sky.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" His voice was a bit intimidating.

Nagisa blushed heavily and pulled away in surprise, and came face to face with a man she had never seen before. He had the longest hair she'd ever seen and seemed to be wearing armor and had a device over his left eye."W-What? Who are you?! Where did you come from?"

He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? You know who I am. How could you not recognize your own kind, Celeria?"

"What the hell? You've mistaken me for someone else. I've never seen you before in my life. Besides, who the hell is Celeria?"

His eyes widened a bit in surprise when he realized she was serious. "You really did forget...and this is supposed to be Vegeta's younger sister..."

"I don't have an older brother." She protested. Why would he assume that? Was he mental or something?

"I might as well tell you...I am Raditz, one of the last remaining Saiyans. You are a Saiyan as well, to be more specific, you're Prince Vegeta's younger sister."

Prince? How? She knew there was no way she could ever be royalty in her life, much less a high class of royalty. She was NOT rich whatsoever. And for her to be...unhuman...what the hell was this guy saying?!

"I've heard enough of this bullshit. There's no way in hell Nagisa could be royalty, although that would be nice- just go back to whatever mental institution you came from and leave us the hell alone." Kyo growled, stepping in front of Nagisa protectively. He was expecting at least a reaction from the long haired Saiyan, but he didn't do anything.

"Who are you supposed to be? You're just as weak as the rest of this scum on this goddamn planet. Don't tell me you're trying to protect her..." He facepalmed. "Whatever. Just get the hell out of my way so we can leave already."

"No way! I won't let you get to her!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're really starting to piss me off." He told them in a threatening tone. "Last chance, Celeria. Come with me peacefully or I drag you off this planet. One or the other."

Nagisa was terrified. 'What do I do?! I have to get away, but there's something about this guy that scares me...'

"Well, it looks like you made your choice. That's fine..." He smirked and started walking over to them. "So have I."

Kyo stayed in front of Nagisa protectively. "Stay away from her!" Once he got close enough, he threw a hard punch at his cheek, the impact would've caused a human to go unconscious immediately.

It didn't have the same effect. He could feel a pain welling in his hand, and Raditz didn't budge. 'What the hell?! Is he made of fucking steel?!' Before he could throw another punch, he was suddenly hit in the back of the neck, causing his vision to go black and making him fall to the ground, unconscious. There was nothing between Nagisa and Raditz now.

Nagisa turned and ran like hell. She didn't care where her legs took her, she knew that she had to get away from this man, this beast, that could've possibly killed Kyo. What she didn't know was, along with super strength, also came super speed. So it took her by surprise when he appeared right in front of her with a wide smirk. "Where do you think you're going, hm?" He asked, suddenly grabbing her wrist tightly.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" A million thoughts were running through her mind at that very moment. 'Where is he gonna take me? What's gonna happen to me? Will I ever return? Is he fucking serious?!' She pulled against him as hard as she could, but he wasn't even affected.

"Let's go now, your brother won't be very happy with me if I wasted any more time here."

She was about to protest, but before she could speak a word, she felt a hit on the back of her neck. The color left her eyes and the last thing she could remember was Raditz hoisting her over his shoulder and floating off...

AN: So, what do you guys think? Were you expecting that? Yes, no, maybe? Please leave a review of what you thought, that would be wonderful ^_^ Speaking of reviews, let's answer all four! (Which is a lot for a fic like this, considering these kinds of fics get little to no attention at all)

Fairytale of Lies: Yeah, I can totally see where you're coming from, but know this: This story is quite the opposite from OC centric X3

Owl productions: Awe, thank you, you made my day X3

Dragonball787: Heh, yeah, it's best to avoid that XD

Broly Kai: Lol, I wasn't gonna butcher the story or anything XD And I'm glad you think so, but you better not spoil for anyone or I'm coming for you ^_^

Well, that was the reviews, I'm glad you guys think that XD If guys could do me a favor and spread the word, that would be wonderful! Byeeee -Juli


End file.
